


Not Hot Cocoa

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean Winchester, Drabble, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: In hindsight maybe he shouldn't have stolen the cocoa from the coffee house for Sammy.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Not Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt #70 full of energy on my 100th challenge claim for Table F: Emotions/Sentiments.

"Dean, why can't we go play on the swings? We saw the playground at the end of the street last night. We would be the only ones there. What do you say?" Sammy asked as he fished his shoes out from under the bed.

"Sammy, we've been over this. It's cold and dark outside," Dean reminded him. In hindsight maybe he shouldn't have stolen the cocoa from the coffee house for Sammy.  
Thankfully Sammy had only had a few sips before Dean realized it was chocolate-flavored coffee. Sammy's no doubt coffee fueled energy burst wouldn't last all night, would it?


End file.
